Um Pequeno Desafio
by MViana
Summary: Ele não achava adequado duelar contra mulheres, mas ela o estava desafiando.


_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem._

_Porém, essa história sim. _  
_Se quiser reproduzir, basta me pedir, eu não mordo!_  
_Lembre-se: Plágio é crime!_

* * *

**Um Pequeno Desafio**

A espada estava em perfeito equilíbrio em sua mão esquerda. Era estranho utilizar aquela mão, mas o general terrestre sabia que era importante treiná-la e girou a arma entre os dedos começando a estocar o soldado de madeira a sua frente. Uma, duas, três vezes, ele treinava o mesmo movimento contra o adversário inanimado, com os olhos da cor do próprio metal em punho, totalmente concentrados em fazer o ataque perfeito. Kunzite era rápido em seus movimentos, fazendo ecoar pelo pequeno campo de treinamento o ofegar de sua respiração e o tintilar da espada contra o adversário de mentira.

O homem girou o corpo em um ataque frontal, o suor brilhava pelo peitoral exposto e fazia os cabelos grudarem no rosto e como se fossem um fluido prateado correndo de forma desordenada pela pele morena e expressão irredutível. Parou abruptamente ao notar uma companhia, na verdade, uma intrusa a observá-lo:

A mulher estava sentada em dos bancos de madeira do local. A luz do sol tocava sua pele branca como uma aura, os longos cabelos dourados estendiam-se por suas costas com apenas um pedaço do mesmo preso em um arco. Estava vestida em um simples e fino vestido branco - que permitia ver toda a extensão de suas pernas, no momento cruzadas – os olhos azuis o fitavam e os lábios ostentavam um meio sorriso interessado.

– Lady Venus. – Ele abaixou a espada para reverenciar sua visitante, ainda com o olhar impassível.

– General Kunzite. – Acenou com a cabeça.

– A que devo sua visita? – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, muito sério.

– Serenity está aqui novamente. – Brincou com o próprio cabelo. – Sabe como é, eu tenho que vir junto.

– E não está com ela, no entanto. – Virou-se e encarou a mulher por cima dos ombros.

– Ela não precisa de mim pra o que pretende fazer, de qualquer forma. – Deu de ombros. – Você também não está com seu príncipe.

– Ele está em nosso reino, não haveria outro lugar tão seguro que não aqui para ele, sobre os meus olhos ou não. – Voltou a empunhar a espada e posicionar-se para o boneco de madeira.

– Seu adversário parece-me durão. – A loira desdenhou vendo o manequim rodar ao golpe da espada.

– E ele é.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo, general. – Levantou e se aproximou.

– Ajudar-me? – Olhou incógnito para ela. – Como?

– Posso ser sua oponente.

– Desculpe-me? – Sua voz saiu séria e quase sem emoção.

– O que é? – Se aproximou ainda mais, notando a diferença de altura considerável ao encará-lo olhando para cima. – Eu posso ser sua adversária.

– Não me entenda mal, Lady Venus, mas eu não acho que seja adequado lutar com mulheres. – Concluiu olhando-a de volta.

– Oh... – Voltou os orbes azuis para o chão e voltou a encará-lo em seguida. – Um dos quatro reis da terra está fugindo? E se eu disser que é um desafio?

– Milady... – Estremeceu, a mulher ostentava uma expressão feroz. – Não brinque comigo.

– Não estou brincando. – Se afastou e buscou uma espada pendurada em uma das paredes, testando seu peso. – Nunca brinco em serviço, afinal, eu sou tão soldado quanto você.

– Não é o caso.

– Pode ter que encontrar-me em campo de batalha, Sor.

– Duvido muito disso.

– Eu não duvido de nada. – Girou a espada na mão. – Afinal, nossos reinos irão se tornar um só quando nossos mestres estiverem finalmente casados, teremos de treinar juntos cedo ou tarde, compreende?

– Tudo bem... – Estalou o pescoço, cedendo a provocação. – Mas não ache que pegarei leve só por que você é uma princesa.

– Eu não sou uma princesa, eu sou um soldado. – Levantou a arma e preparou-se para a batalha.

Pararam frente a frente, trocaram olhares onde safiras brilhantes bateram contra o aço líquido antes de começarem a dança das espadas. Ele se movia, ela se movia. Kunzite tentava avançar, ela bloqueava com graça, provocava-o com olhares e sorrisos infantis, a mulher realmente tinha se tornado um adversário bem mais interessante que o seu velho amigo inanimado.

O general investiu contra ela mais uma vez, fazendo-a recuar para longe, a respiração já difícil para ambos, ela o olhou por cima dos cílios e correu até ele. Em um movimento feliz, Kunzite foi capaz de trocar sua espada de mão e conseguir derrubar a arma da adversária com surpresa, chutando-a antes que Venus pudesse fazer qualquer menção de recuperá-la.

A loira fez uma careta ao ver seu montante sendo atirado longe e revirou os olhos. O general shitennou balançou a cabeça negativamente, vendo a arma distante.

– Espero que você seja uma boa perdedora. – Apontou o gume da espada para ela.

– Foi apenas um golpe de sorte. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o chão.

– Golpe de sorte? – Abaixou o braço armado, olhando-a com a mesma emoção de uma pedra.

– Sempre achei que você fosse canhoto.

– Achou errado. – Sacudiu os braços, pronto para voltar para o boneco.

– Achei? – Colocou um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Então eu acho... Que há outras formas bem mais simples de desarmar você. – Venus fechou a pequena distância entre ambos, passou uma das mãos pelo peitoral exposto, sentindo-o arrepiar enquanto o empurrava para uma das pilastras próximas.

– Venus... – Tentou esconder a surpresa atrás da máscara de estoicidade.

– Isso é ruim? – Jogou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do shitennou e o puxou até quase tocarem os narizes.

– Não. – Continuou impassível quando o hálito quente dela misturava-se ao seu. – E é exatamente por isso que é tão perigoso.

– Você é tão é frio e duro como a pedra que lhe dá o nome, relaxe. – Subiu até o ouvido do general e disse em um sussurro rouco.

– Já conversamos sobre isso. – Kunzite era difícil de persuadir, de fato. – Se nos descobrem, você sabe o que poderia acontecer?

– Se nos descobrem apenas dirão que você é um homem que faz o que quer e eu continuarei sendo uma prostituta venusiana. – Encarou a expressão imutável do general. – É o que todos da Terra pensam, de qualquer forma, nada muda.

– Nem todos.

– Sei... – Sorriu sedutora e cravou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca de seu "adversário". – Você podia sorrir mais, sabia?

– Você muda de assunto muito rapidamente. – Finalmente havia soltado a espada no chão e elevado as mãos para a fina cintura da mulher.

– Desculpe. É que você não é um homem de muitas palavras, o que me obriga a dizê-las, na maioria das vezes. – Passou a língua nos lábios provocativamente. - Vamos lá, general, ainda estamos em uma luta. Vai fugir do meu desafio?

Era como se Kunzite fosse possuído por um homem completamente diferente dele mesmo, bastou o último gesto de afronta da loira para ele puxá-la e trocá-la de lugar com ele. Venus agora era a presa encurralada no pilar, mas não somente entre os braços do general, mas tendo sido capturada por um beijo tão intenso que sentiu os joelhos falharem. A sailor sabia jogar muito bem, mas não podia negar que apesar de Kunzite parecer um homem de pouca ação ou emoção nenhuma, ele era bem mais do que demonstrava ser. Inclusive, ele sabia jogar o jogo proposto por ela muito bem. Não com palavras, como a loira fazia, mas ele era muito bom com beijos, mordidas, mãos e até mesmo com a respiração forte eu seu ouvido.

Foi uma questão de minutos até que Venus, soltando risadas genuínas, fosse carregada pelo general irredutível. Um estalar de uma velha porta – empurrada com as suas costas - e o bater da mesma – por um pontapé do homem – indicaram a mudança para o depósito. Caíram juntos sobre o monte de palha seca, que brincava com a cor de ouro dos cabelos da deusa venusiana. Mais um beijo e as mãos dele podiam viajar livremente, agarrando a carne macia das suas coxas, subindo cada centímetro do provocante – e inconveniente – vestido que foi descartado sem dó.

– General... – Suspirou ao sentir seus beijos descerem.

– Não. – Parou e observou os olhos azuis suplicantes da loira. – Por favor, não.

– Cruel. – Riu baixinho antes de decodificar o que aquele olhar incerto queria dizer. – Kunzite, continue. – Enfatizou o nome.

Era a primeira vez em muitos dias que via o general mudar sua expressão, ele sorria. Não um sorriso aberto como os que Venus sabia dar, mas o sorriso dele. Aquela curva imperceptível de lábios, tão incomum a sua carranca habitual e tão única que tinha feito a senshi se apaixonar desde a primeira vez que a havia visto. Venus prendeu a respiração quando, por fim, o peso do corpo do general mudou-se para cima do seu e seus lábios foram presos nos dele novamente. Estremeceu quando o sentiu entrar, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Chamou pelo nome do shitennou mais vezes, reprimindo um chamado ainda mais alto quando terminaram juntos.

– Venus. – Caiu para o lado, vendo a mulher enroscar-se sobre seu peito.

– O que foi? – Perguntou ainda ofegante, tentando recuperar-se do turbilhão de emoções.

– Quem ganhou essa batalha? – Afagou o topo da cabeça dourada.

* * *

– V-chan! – Serenity correu e chamou enquanto entrava no campo de treinamento.

O local parecia deserto. O velho boneco de madeira, que simulava um inimigo, parecia ser o único ali. A princesa lunar olhou com uma expressão sapeca para Endymion, que vinha tranquilamente logo atrás.

– Acho que pegamos eles! – Não conseguia esconder a euforia na voz.

– Não sei qual o motivo dessa obsessão com eles, minha linda. – O príncipe acariciou os ombros da amada. – Eles são oficiais.

– Os dois são muito chatos. – Estendeu a palavra "chatos". – Mas eu sei que eles trocam olhares, sei sim!

– Não sei como você consegue ver Kunzite trocando olhares, mas tudo bem. – Deu de ombros e riu-se, afinal, Serenity não era do tipo de garota muito observadora.

A princesa estava prestas a abrir a boca, porém, um barulho vindo de dentro do depósito a fez pular.

– Assustada? – Endymion segurou sua mão delicadamente.

– Nunca! – Balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. – Certeza que são eles! Vem!

Deu pequenos passos silenciosos, enquanto Endymion a seguia sorrindo. Colocou a mão livre da dele na superfície da porta de madeira e respirou fundo, estava extremamente agitada com a possibilidade de "incriminar" os guardiões que sempre estavam a alertar sobre seu relacionamento com o príncipe.

– Ah-há! – Gritou e empurrou a porta de uma vez. – Hein? - A voz e expressão de surpresa sumiram, sendo substituídas pela dúvida estampada no rosto da garota ao constatar nada mais do que armas, palha, celas e entre outras coisas no local.

– Satisfeita? – O príncipe estava rindo divertido.

– Mas, mas, mas...

– Princesa?

– Vocês! – Serenity virou o pescoço de uma vez, encontrando a senshi e, logo atrás dela, Kunzite. Ambos traziam espadas em punho. – Onde estavam?

– Na área externa do pátio, princesa, treinando. – Kunzite levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Vimos vocês os dois entrarem e voltamos.

– Podemos ir agora? – Venus se aproximou do casal.

– Fique bem, coelhinha. – Endymion puxou a lunar para um abraço tranquilo e um beijo casto antes de estendê-la a sua guardiã. – Lady Venus, agora ela é toda sua.

– Obrigada por cuidar dela, vossa graça. – A loira deu um sorriso radiante para o príncipe e, em seguida, virou-se para Kunzite. – Obrigada pelo treino, Sor.

– É um prazer, Lady Venus. – Curvou-se brevemente.

– Ainda temos uma batalha para terminar.

– Creio que teremos algumas muitas oportunidades de decidir quem é melhor com a espada, Lady. – Não deixou o ar pomposo por nenhum segundo.

– Sim, é verdade. – Abaixou a cabeça em uma reverência distante para ambos os homens. – Até mais. – Deu uma das mãos para Serenity e sumiram em uma nuvem de poeira dourada e brilhante.

Kunzite esticou o corpo, fazendo as costas estalarem e torceu o pescoço da mesma forma, levantou a espada nas mãos e tinha a intenção clara de deixar a arma no depósito. Endymion olhou para o seu general de forma divertida e o acompanhou curioso.

– Acredita que Serenity acredita que você e Lady Venus tem algo? – Abriu passagem para a entrada do depósito. – Loucura, não é?

– Sim, loucura. – Abriu a porta e olhou por cima dos ombros para o príncipe, sempre sério.

– O que será que a faz pensar nisso?

– Sua princesa tem muita imaginação. – Virou a cabeça para o monte de palha espalhada pelo chão do depósito e lembrou-se de um pequeno desafio.

* * *

**_N/A: Então, uma leitora minha - pra ser mais exata a Sharon Apple - escreveu um comentário de uma outra fic: "Bem que podia ter um hentai".  
Bom... Na história que eu escrevi, logo depois, eu não consegui encaixar nenhuma cena(ainda!) que tivesse algo mais "quente", então, surgiu essa ideia aqui.  
Eu nunca escrevi DE FATO um hentai, eu sempre preferi deixar a imaginação dos meus leitores trabalhar sozinha e, embora eu tenha classificado essa fic. como 18+, não acredito que minha descrição tenha sido tão fiel ao gênero. O ponto é: Eu tentei! Afinal, a vergonha foi maior do que eu! SHUahsuashUSHUa..._**

**_Espero ter agradado! Aos interessados em mais fics desse casal específico, acho que sou uma das poucas autoras que escrevem sobre eles, então, podem correr no perfil que estou aberta a TODAS as críticas!_**

**_Falei demais, né? Não esqueçam de deixar review! _**


End file.
